Penyampaian
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: Sebuah drabble. Saat di mana Hisagi kesulitan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya pada Matsumoto. Dan pada akhirnya, semua waktu hanya terbuang sia-sia. AU. Mind to R&R, please?


Nah, entah kenapa saya jadi ingin publish sebuah drabble seperti ini setelah nonton film **_Robin Hood_**... Ehehehe…

Ya sudahlah, daripada saya jadi pengangguran banyak acara, saya ngetik aja. *plak*

**Warning**: OOC, abal, pendek.

Fic ini dibuat atas dasar iseng, dan juga karena mendapatkan suatu ide saat menonton film **_Robin Hood_**. Meskipun tiba-tiba kepikiran muka cakepnya **_Jake Gyllenhaal_** di film **_Prince of Persia_**. ^^'v Mwakakakakak!

**Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

Penyampaian**

**.  
**

~Saat satu kata lebih berarti  
dibandingkan sejuta kalimat~

.

Oleh: red-deimon-beta

.

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Pria itu, yang diketahui bernama lengkap Hisagi Shuuhei, kini sedang terpaku menatap lawan bicaranya yang berambut sewarna jahe dan berparas cantik. Telapak tangannya yang berkeringat cukup deras, dengan canggung hanya memutar-mutar gelasnya yang berisi _vanilla latte_. Lalu, ia terus-menerus hanya memerhatikan lagak dari wanita di hadapannya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun. Hisagi tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat melihat wanita ini.

Dan lawan bicaranya, Matsumoto Rangiku, anehnya sama sekali tidak berinisiatif untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Pikirannya terlalu terfokus dengan secangkir oolong tea yang ada dalam genggamannya. Ia sedari tadi terus meniupi cangkir itu dengan giat. Suhu minuman yang ada di dalamnya terlalu panas untuk dirasakan oleh lidahnya.

Saat Matsumoto terus saja sibuk dengan minumannya, Hisagi hanya bisa memperhatikan tarian gumpalan uap yang keluar dari dalam gelas Matsumoto. Uap yang saling kejar-mengejar dan nampak melambai-lambai itu seakan menjadi tirai penghalang bagi mereka berdua untuk memulai percakapan.

Ketimbang hanya melakukan hal konyol—seperti meniupi terus tehnya yang telah mendingin, Matsumoto lalu segera meminum secangkir oolong tea tersebut dalam sekali teguk. Dan kemudian—seolah tidak memperhatikan keberadaan Hisagi di depannya—ia bersendawa kecil, lalu nyengir. Rupanya, ia sedikit malu atas sikapnya.

Hisagi pun, seperti telah diberi petunjuk oleh Matsumoto, akhirnya turut meminum _vanilla latte_ di hadapannya. Sesaat, ia melongok ke dalam gelasnya yang isinya belum tersentuh sejak tadi, dan ia menemukan bahwa semua balok es yang ada di dalamnya telah mencair.

Menyadari bahwa mereka berdua telah menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia, Hisagi kemudian berdecak. Kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Matsumoto? Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Dan itu berarti sudah satu setengah jam mereka berdua berada di sana. Tapi, belum ada percakapan tercipta di antara mereka.

Baiklah—ralat: ada satu percakapan. Meski itu hanyalah percakapan basa-basi. Seperti "Halo?" "Apa kabar?" serta "Apakah aku terlambat?" Dan semuanya pada akhirnya hanya dijawab dengan jawaban standar seperti "Baik." dan "Ah, tidak juga."

_Menyebalkan_, pikir Hisagi. Apakah ia sebodoh itu hingga kesulitan untuk membuka pembicaraan?

Rasanya tidak. Mungkin pada saat-saat seperti ini, terkadang diam menyajikan lebih banyak kenyamanan ketimbang harus mengobrol dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menyaksikan pandangan Matsumoto yang ditujukan langsung padanya. Selain itu, Matsumoto tersenyum kepadanya. Semua hal itu membuat debaran jantung Hisagi kembali berpacu. Dan demi mencegah Matsumoto mengetahui perasaannya, ia pun lalu memalingkan muka dan menutupi wajah dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ada apa, Shuuhei?" tanya Matsumoto keheranan.

"Akhirnya!" Batin Hisagi melonjak kegirangan. Setelah sekian lama membisu, kini tibalah saat baginya untuk membuka percakapan. Dan ia pun akhirnya mulai membuka mulut…

…lalu kembali terdiam.

_Hal ini terlalu memalukan untuk kukatakan sekarang!_ Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Hisagi saat ini. Celakanya, hal itu justru membuatnya semakin ogah dan malu untuk mengatakan hal yang ada di benaknya. Tapi, ia harus.

Jika ia tidak mengatakannya sekarang, maka terlambat sudah. Uang dan waktunya yang berharga telah terbuang sia-sia. Dan tidak ada yang didapat kecuali pikiran yang makin berbelit karena suasana hening yang canggung.

"Matsumoto-san…," panggil Hisagi lirih. Matsumoto lalu menoleh, lalu menyahut.

"Ada apa?"

"Jika aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu…." Perkataannya kembali terputus. Lalu Hisagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya untuk menyadarkan Matsumoto.

"Katakan saja," balas Matsumoto cepat.

"Begini Matsumoto-san…."

Wanita itu kini mulai tidak sabar. Sambil mendesah ia terus mendesak Hisagi untuk mengatakannya. "Apa? Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya?"

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah, katakan saja."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hisagi sekali lagi untuk mencoba meyakinkan. Matsumoto pun mengangguk. Lalu, Hisagi pun bersiap mengatakan hal yang ada di benaknya. Dan lawan bisaranya pun sama. Ia siap dengan apa pun yang akan dikatakan oleh Hisagi. Apa pun resikonya.

Setelah menghela nafas dalam, Hisagi lalu berkata dengan cepat.

"Kancingmu terbuka, Matsumoto-san."

**-FIN?-**

Ralat:  
Genre: **Humor  
**(sfx: GARIIING!)

* * *

**[sedikit lanjutan]**  
Matsumoto lalu menunduk dan memerhatikan keadaan blusnya. Dan… voila! Benar saja, ada dua kancingnya yang terbuka. Cepat-cepat ia segera mengancingkan semuanya, lalu menatap Hisagi dengan penuh amarah.

"Sejak. Kapan. Kau. Menyadarinya?" Matsumoto bertanya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Jika sudah sejak lama, ini berarti ia secara tidak sadar telah membiarkan semua orang yang ia temui mendapatkan pemandangan cuma-cuma darinya, bukan?

Hisagi kemudian memutar matanya. "Sejak kau mulai memesan minuman."

_**BUAGH!**_

Sebuah pukulan keras dengan tas tangan mendarat di pipi Hisagi. Pemuda itu awalnya tersungkur. Dan saat terbangun, ia segera mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru saja kena pukul.

"Itu sakit, Matsumoto-san!"

Oh ya, memang. Tapi wanita ini memang sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"DASAR MESUUUM!"

Begitu Matsumoto berteriak, seisi café segera menoleh. Dan karena tidak ingin menanggung malu lebih dari ini, wanita itu pun segera meninggalkan café secepat mungkin.

**-****IT'S REALLY**** FIN-

* * *

**

GAAAH! ABAL!  
Gomen, minna-san. Sepertinya saya telah mempublish sebuah karya tidak bermutu lagi. Mungkin ini salah satu akibat kegilaan saya yang terus-menerus mendengarkan lagu **Yuya Matsushita – Trust Me** dengan volume speaker maksimal? :p

Aish, ga tau ah~

JAKE! I LOPH YOU! *kabur*

**030610—rdb**

.

**~Leave some REVIEW, please?~**


End file.
